the thunder lord
by reyven 18
Summary: An oc story, a baby surviving the destruction of his clan, he is brought to konoha, how will this change the fate of the elemental nations? . Oc story! Oc(Rai) x Ino(brought back the old shipping)(have to go into a hold for a month, I have tests and exams, sorry, I'll definitely return after the month sorry again)
1. chapter 1

The thunder lord

Prolog. The beginning.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto, if I did I would made the sharingan stronger then the rinnegan.

Somewhere in the land of water.

The night was shrouding the world in darkness, the moon was fully covered by the clouds, not even the tiniest raze of light was coming through. The sea was quite and still, no waves were coming, even the wind was just barely noticed breeze.

In contrast to the quiet and relaxed atmosphere of the nature, was the moderate compound that was standing not far from the sea.

It had a large building in the center, styled like a Japanese mansion- a stile more suitable for the hotter climate of the land of fire - around it were erected smaller houses, scattered in a semi circles behind the mansion.

Noticeable als were two more buildings, one was tall like a tower although quite broad, this one had a lot of windows from which a lot of fields could be seen.

The fields were built in a semicircle arena like way, each and every one of them had training dummies and other training necessities.

The other building was more pyramid like shape, with no windows, it was of black color and was giving an unpleasant vibe.

Around all of this was erected a large wall, made of wood with occasional stone work and tower, a large gate was built on the front side.

The only thing that was in common to every building was a sign on each and every one of them, a red circle with black dot in the middle, if one were to look closely he would have seen that the black dot was actually a dragon curled around himself.

This was the Tomori clan compound, a clan ancient as the Senju and Uchiha, and just as strong.

Right now the compound was quite, it was the middle of the night, and so the children were sleeping.

In the pyramid like structure though, no one was sleeping, to the contrary, it seemed as if the entire clan was there.

Every one of the people there had a huge smiles on their faces, they were all excited about something, they were whispering to each other, waiting for the head of the clan to start his speech.

The room was circular, it had a gray colocolored walls with the insignia of the clan on them, there were no windows, and the light was coming from the torches that were scattered on the walls, casting deep shadows on the room.

In the middle of the room was a large stage, three steps were built into it from each side, on the front was a heightened part with the insignia of the clan engraved on it. Around the stage where positioned chairs and stools like an atrium.

On the stage was standing a man, he was tall with broad shoulders, black hair with a touch of silver styled into a ponytail with two large bangs adoring his sides and striking icy blue eyes. Currently the man was looking at each and every last one of the present, his eyes narrowed and from time to time he would linger on one of them.

He lifted his hand, and as he did, the room suddenly grew quiet.

"people of my clan" he started, his voice deep and strong "today we gathered here to celebrate" he took a deep breath before continuing "as you know, from the beginning of our clan, our goal was research, finding more about our abilities, and to try enhancing them. And so finally after close to thousand years, our goal has finally been reached, today my son was born and our researchers ensured me that indeed my son was born with the enchantment. Today finally a new era starting for us, and so I called you all here to celebrate. "his voice suddenly got higher and a smile appeared on his face" so today, proud people of the Tomori clan, celebrate, eat, drink, laugh to your hearts content "he finished his speech and bowed.

The people around him clapped with excitement it really happened, thousand years of labor finally came to conclusion.

And so the people happily celebrated.

The man went down from the stage, his moves were graceful and precise, he was almost gliding. He exited the atrium through the back door, and went outside.

As he walked, a man in black approached him, the man was wearing the sign of the clan on his short, he bowed "sir, I have a report, it's urgent" the shinobi said in a hushed voice.

The leader raised an eyebrow "report" he said curtly.

"sir, it's seems we have a moll in our clan, I just got the report from our agent in Kiri, he said that there is a chance the current Mizukage will assault us soon".

"how soon? " was the short question.

"he is not sure sir, between a week and a month".

"alright, thanks I'll discuss this with the council," he answered, then after a short pause he continued "please come tomorrow evening to my house, and ask Yuu and Akira to come to, ok?" he asked.

The man bowed "of course sir," he replied than vanished into the shadows.

The leader strode back home, he entered and moved quickly to his study. There he locked the door and took out a parchment "hmm" he thought 'its time to start the preparations ".

 **One day later** **(evening)**

A knock was heard in the mansion, the leader was currently sitting in the living room on his chair. His one hand he was holding a pipe, In his other he held a letter, he was just re examining the letter one last time waiting for the shinobi to come.

He looked at the little cradle which was standing next to him, a little baby was lying there, a little smile on its face, as it moved from side to side while sleeping.

The leader stood up, and moved towards the door, he opened the door and sow the three shinobi he asked to come.

All three of them wore fully black clothes with the sign of the clan sewn onto them.

A smile came to his face "please, come in" he said, letting them in.

The three people bowed and entered the mansion.

He guided them into the siting room, and the three shinobi sat albeit stiffly on couches. They stayed silent, waiting for the leader to explain the reason they were summoned.

The leader took a deep breath "listen, Yuu, Sora, Akira, I have a mission for you, yesterday Sora here reported about a moll within our ranks. On the other hand, our own spy reported about an enemy invasion between a week and a month, as such your mission is as follows, you will take my son, together with a note and a sealed scroll, you will go tonight, your destination is Konoha, you shall meet with the hokage and tell them the following words "the Tomori clan invokes the promise made by the shodai". In the note there is more info for the hokage, and in the scroll are some scrolls from our clan, as well as something from his brother. You shall not tell anyone about it, we will start the strengthening of our defense as well as evacuation after you will leave, this was the decision if council as to not alert our enemies, now go, the legacy of our clan is your hands "he got up, and bowed to them, they responded in the same way.

The leader approached the crib, and with gentle hands took the baby out, a sad smile on his face, he gave the baby a little kiss" go, my son, carve your future, make the clan proud, Tomori Rai "he whispered.

He handed the baby to the three waiting shinobi and after another bow he let them leave, closing the door after them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later.

The three shadows were moving through the terrain quickly and quietly, avoiding any possible attention, they moved like shadows, bleeding into the area. Thankfully the baby was quite, it was sleeping soundly and so didn't released any noise except breathing.

The journey was going smoothly, or so they thought.

It was around an hour after when their problems started present themselves.

As the three shinobi were crossing a little clearing, they were suddenly assaulted by six shinobi, all in the standard kiri uniform, with the gray flack jackets and the kiri hitai ate.

The three Tomori shinobi had no choice but to halt, they were in deep shit and they new it.

Yuu turned to Sora who was currently holding the baby, "ran Sora, we will hold them off for as long as we can, so run" he said urgently.

Sora nodded and without hesitation sprinted into a run, all the while holding the baby close to him.

The two remaining shinobi, got ready to face the assailants, going into their preferred position. "Kiri shinobi, what are you doing here? How did you know about this mission?" asked Akira.

One of the kiri shinobi smirked "surprised? Well actually, this was part of our plan. You see, we planted the knowledge that the attack will commence in minimum a week, as we figured you will evacuate the infant, and so we will be intercepting you, outside of the compound." then a vicious smirk appeared on his face" as we speak, our forces started assaulting your compound, so don't worry, you're friends will join you soon enough... in the afterlife! "he snarled and lunched forward **water style :water bullets** he said as number of bullets flew towards the Tomori shinobi.

The five others attacked as well, but one of them vanished right after he attacked.

The two tried to pursue him but were occupied by the remaining five, their leader teased them "now now boys, you have a party, right here".

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora was running, he had to, he knew it, but it didn't make him feel any better, after all he just about his friends to their doom.

And although he knew he didn't have a choice, it didn't make it any better.

He held the baby closer "damn it" he thought "how exactly did they found out".

He was close to the water, just a bit longer. His ears suddenly pricked and his sense of danger flared, a whistle of the air was his only warning before he was assaulted by a kunai with explosive tags.

He rolled backward avoiding the kunais, then he used sunshin to vanish. He appeared behind a large rock, he put the baby there gently, then vanishing again he reappeared back in front of the kiri shinobi.

The shinobi moved into taijutsu, as he tried to kick Sora on the side, but he just ducked beneath it, as if he anticipated this move, caught the assailant leg and hauled him to the floor.

The enemy substituted himself right before he was slummed , and seeing an opportunity attacked again this time with a roundhouse kick, Sora turned around jumped up and after an air roll, kicked the enemy in the face sending him tumbling back. As his enemy was unbalanced, Sora roundhouse kicked him, then slummed his knee into his stomach, sending all air out of him, the kiri coughed blood as he fell, his head slummed upon the earth with a thud.

Sora moved to the finish, a kunai in hand, but right before he slit the shinobis throat, the hand of said shinobi moved ultra fast, and he thrusted a senbon into Soras leg, who in turn finished his action, slitting the shinobis throat.

Sora pulled out the senbon and examined it "shit" he said "the senbon is poisoned, damn kiri nin, and it's a poison I can't treat now" he thought "I have at most three days before I'll die from it, hmm this is cutting it a bit close, but I don't have other choice", his face hardened in resolve, he ran back towards the place were he left the baby, he took him up, then he started to run in a mad dash towards the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Same time. The two other shinobi.

Yuu looked around, they took care of three of them, two were left standing, Akira was dead on the ground, his body bleeding out from a wound in his heart from a water blade. Yuu himself felt that this was the end of the road, his Chakra reserve were exhausted, his body full of bruises and injuries, and the kiri shinobi was assaulting him with a sword right now "hmm, at least we killed their leader" he thought with a smirk "Sora, I.. hope.. it's enough" were his last words as the sword cut him in two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Same time, Tomori compound.

The battle was still raging, even though they have enough time to prepare. But every last one of them knew it was over.

The compound was in flames, the training building was half destroyed already, buddies were scattered everywhere, man women, even children, no one was to be spared.

On the battleground, lying on the floor was a dying man, his hair once black was stained crimson and disheveled, his icy blue eyes were dimmed, over him was standing a man with violet eyes and the mizukage hat, the fourth mizukage Yagura. The man closed his eyes "Rai, now it's all up to you" he whispered, a little smile tugging on his mouth as he knew no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

approximately two and a half days later, Konoha gates.

The whether was sunny, the green of the trees and the fresh air, were a great combination for a good day. The wind breezed through the trees, lightly moving the leaves which in turn created a little noise.

Right out of the forest, in the middle of a large clearing, large walls were erected, made from wood, a large gate was built in the walls with a pattern like a swirling leaf engraved on it.

Two people in a forest camouflage flack jacket, dark blue pants and shorts, with metal head protectors with the same swirling leaf sign, were standing outside the gates.

When the two of them heard rustling noise, they got ready, whatever it is, it always better to be prepared.

A man, dressed in black, dirty and wounded, with a strange sign of red circle with a black dot, appeared carrying a little bundle in his hands.

The man stumbled forward, his hand clutching his side, he approached the gate, barely moving, he stopped just before the gate.

The guards were on high alert, so they didn't approach him, preferring to stay afar.

The man looked at them with a pain filed eyes "please.." he rasped, his voice full of pain "I.. have to talk to the hokage,.." the man coughed blood "it's urgent" he said.

The two guards didn't even flinch, it was a war time, this could be the oldest trick in the book.

So instead they opted to ask him "what exactly do you want from hokage sama, there is no way we would just let you come in".

The man nodded understanding "please tell the hokage,.." another cough "that the Tomori clan, invokes the promise of the shodai, and that this child" he moved the bundle "is the last of us" he coughed again. He suddenly clutched his heart, then he coughed again, but this time it was much more blood, a smile lit his face "mission.. accomplished, be well Tomori Rai" he said as he fell on the floor to never get up.

The two shinobi were stunned, that was not what they expected. The one who looked a bit older, turned to the other one "go tell the hokage, I'll take care of the child".

The other chunin nodded and moved out, vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

The first shinobi, approached the baby and lifted him, "well, peachy" he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Half hour later, the hokages office.

The office was a tidy place, with one window, gray walls, and wooden floor.

The furniture was basic, a desk with a stool, three bookshelves, filled to brim with books and scrolls, and a little couch, near the southeastern wall.

Four pictures were displayed on the wall, one for each hokage, from the first to the current fourth.

Behind the table was sitting a young man, spiky blonde hair, with bangs falling on his sides, a konoha hitai - ate, on his forehead, two blue eyes and a smile.

He was wearing standard konoha uniform bar a flack jacket, on top of the uniform he had a long white cloak with a fire pattern hem, and the kanji for fourth on its back.

This was Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage.

Currently, in the room were several other people, the third hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, an old man with a leathery face, and white hair and gouty, he was wearing a long brown over coat, and a smoke emitted from a pipe in his hand.

Also prespresented, were two chunin, and the shinobi commander, Nara Shikaku, a man with a high black ponytail, a high cheekbones, and wise eyes.

The last person presented was a blonde hair man, with long ponytail, he was of medium height, and had penetrating eyes which gave an impression as if this man can read your mind. His name was Yamanaka Inoici, the head of the torture and interrogation department, or t and i for short.

All the gathered people were looking at a little bundle, which was lying on a little crib.

On the table, was lying two scrolls, with the sign of the red circle and dot.

The hokage looked at the chunins expectedly "so" he started "first, what is the condition of the man you found?" he asked.

"technically sir, he found us" said one of them "but yeah, his dead sir, I checked, poison, a very nasty one, native to kiri, it seems".

The hokage scowled at the joke, but didn't react he turned to the third hokage "Sarutobi sama, do you know what is the promise of the shodai, and who is the Tomori clan?" he asked.

Hiruzen took a deep breath from the pipe, then nodded "indeed, I know, there was a promise made by the shodai, as payment for the help the Tomori clan had provided him to give shelter and aid to any Tomori clan member who asks for it, if of course he didn't commit crime against the village" he inhaled again "as for the clan itself, they are an old clan, as old as the Senju and Uchiha, some say older, they possess a kekei genkei, although they never revealed which," the old man paused for a moment "what does it say in the scroll?" he asked.

Minato looked at the two chunin who hastily left the room "one scroll is a massage, from the clan leader, asking for our aid, identifying the boy as Tomori Rai, his youngest son, telling us he is the legacy of his clan, seems that the clan was experimenting for close to thousand years, trying to evolve their bloodline, and also to boost their Chakra level. This boy is the first to be evolved, seems their experiment was a success. Also he says that the clan is going to be attacked by kiri and so they chose to send their legacy here, as they do not believe in their survival. The final thing he says that in the other scroll sealed some family scrolls as well as a gift from his older brother, which he will understand after reading the family scrolls "he finished.

The people sitting in the room were shocked, but nodded, Shikaku spoke" I think it's better than that he will be sent to the orphanage, or adopted by one of the regular shinobi, I don't think that the Tomori clan would appreciate him raised by another clan "he stated in his low voice.

The others nodded.

" it's decided then we will try finding him an adopted family, if not the orphanage, Inoici, I can count on you then to create him all the necessary id, ok? ".

The blonde nodded a smirk on his face.

" good" said the hokage "dismissed everyone, Sarutobi sama please stay behind".

Everyone else left, except the third.

"so" he said "what exactly is more written in there?".

The blonde chuckled "as sharp as ever I see, Sarutobi sama, yes indeed, there is more, it's about the bloodline" he said.

"I'm listening" said the older man.

After he heard his eyes grew wide "this.. this is certainly unexpected" he said finally after the shock wearing off, "oh this is going to be so troublesome" he said.

The blonde chuckled again "sounds like Shikaku, to me".

The third laughed shortly "hai, indeed" he said, right before leaving through the door.

End of Prolog.


	2. chapter 2

The thunder lord.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto, if I would, the sharingan would've been stronger than the rinnegan.

An: this story will make the oc strong, but in no way or case will he be op, at the end he will be as strong as Naruto and Sasuke, if maybe a tiny bit faster.

Last but not least, I hate the idea of Kaguya and the Otsutuski, as such this story will not contain her or the other of her clan, hope you understand.

Chapter 2. Freind, and blonde.

Four years later.

It was a cloudy day in the fire country, the sky were filled with clouds, which were covering the sun, it was a mid February, the days in general were cold, people preferred to stay out of the cold streets, more in the inside of there warm houses.

Some people were finishing their business outside, the only other people, except the children, and the people who were repairing the village, were the shinobi on guard and patrol duties, as well as the occasional Anbu.

Here and there could still be seen remnants of the last great disaster, the attack of the nine taild fox, the strongest of all the biju, the one known for his powers to destroy mountains and create tsunamis with a flick of his tails.

But mostly the village started to get back on its feet, the academy was bustling, with children, and so was the hokages tower, the people were coming and going as befits the nerve center of a big village like Konoha.

On the top floor of the tower, in a modest circular room was sitting an old man, his leathery face was marred with sorrow every time he looked at the picture of his replacer and predecessor, the young hokage who died protecting his village, the man who destroyed an entire Iwa army, the yellow flash Minato Namikaze.

The old man, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage, also known as the professor, was currently analyzing some reports from missions and the rebuild of the village, but although he was currently working on paperwork, his mind was in a different place.

Currently his mind was on two children, both have so much in common, but also so different.

One is Uzumaki Naruto, a boy currently three years old, close to four. Orphan, alone, no one to be their for him, the village acted coldly towards him, not from hate, the people of Konoha were mostly good people, they didn't hate him, rather they were uneasy around him, he was an unknown, a boy with the mightiest of biju sealed within him, and the people of Konoha were well aware of the power of said biju. As such they didn't want their children near him, not from the cruelty of their heart but for their concern for their children. So Uzumaki Naruto was a loner, an innocent child with longing for attention and support, and the hokage tried to give him both, also their was the Ichraku family, a kind man and his daughter who were close to the boy.

It warmed Hiruzens heart to see the boy's smile every time he came their, because for once Uzumaki Naruto looked like a child he ought to be. In the other time, the child played pranks, to get attention understandable, but no less annoying. It was as if the boy never heard of relaxing and books before.

On the other hand was another boy, Tomori Rai, also an orphan, also alone, although not mistreated or mistrusted, the boy was a loner, he seemed to be quite intelligent, most of his day was spent either reading or training,the old man wasn't sure why he was a loner, whether it was because he was that kind of person, or because he was highly intelligent, which made him look down on his peers.

The hokage sighed deeply, taking a long breath from his pipe, then, he got up and approached the lone window, he looked upon the village, noticing the restoration works, he looked and saw the children running around with smiles as their laughter was heard across the village, the civilians minding their own business, occupied by the daily work, the shinobi going everywhere, patrolling, helping around, doing a 'D' rank missions, and just resting.

A smile tugged on his lips, this was the dream of his sensei, the second hokage Senju Tobirama, and his brother the shodai hokage, Senju Hashirama.

But even looking at this peace, he knew it was not real, the peace was fragile at best, and so knew every shinobi in the village.

He was about to return to his work, when he suddenly noticed some sort of commotion, peering closely he sow some chunin chasing after a little boy, the boy had a bright blonde hair, a smiling blue eyes and three whiskers were on each of his cheeks, he was running from the enraged chunin, a grand smile on his face, and his laughter was like a music to the old man. The boy in the middle of his run, brushed some dust from his white shirt, which had a ln orange spiral on front, his blue shorts were stained with dust.

A chuckle escaped Hiruzens mouth, as he tried to imagine what kind of prank had the boy did this time.

Then from the corner of his eye he noticed another boy, his hair black in a ponytail, a little bung starting to cover his left eye, his eyes were icy blue, and currently his gaze was focused on a scroll in his hands. One of his family scrolls, as just one year ago Hiruzen told him about it all, and gave him the scrolls and the note, also he told him, that should his bloodline activate, he should not reveal it to anyone but him, but for now he didn't activate it.

The hokage sighed again as he turned back, and saw that his table was packed with even more paperwork, seems the secretary poot more when he wasn't looking, he cursed silently why oh why can't he retire in peace. Curse you Minato why did you have to die. But with no other choice he braced himself for his most dangerous adversary... Paperwork.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai was walking slowly, a scroll in his hands, he breathed in the cold air, enjoying it, he always liked the cold, he liked how in winter days, the cold air would surround him with its icy hands, he liked the cold wind ruffling his ponytail, he liked to feel the rain touching his skin, how it's droplets moved fast and sturdy, down his hair.

Currently though, he was walking towards, one of the most beautiful places in Konoha, the waterfall, this was his favorite spot, he would just sit in front of the waterfall, meditating or reading a book , the noise of the falling water helping him to clear his mind and relax.

But today, he had a different purpose in mind, a smile crept to his face as he thought of today, his first trial, the beginning of his journey.

The streets were quiet empty, few people were bustling around, those few who were outside, barely spared a glance for him, he was thankful for it, he really didn't need any unnecessary attention.

He approached the waterfall, gave a final glance into the scroll, he then closed it and put it into his pocket.

The boy proceeded by starting to strip, he stripped himself of all except his undergarments.

Approaching the waterfall he quickly checked the temperature of the water, he put his finger in and shuddered, the water was icy cold.

He hesitate for a moment, reevaluating, whether or not it was worth it, his little face hardened as he reached a decision, Rai ran forward, jumped into the cold pond, then swimed until he reached the waterfall, under the waterfall was a little island - like stone, which he sat on, he took the lotus position under the strain of the falling water, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and connecting the fingers of his two hands, he sunk into meditation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little girl with blonde long ponytail hair, a bang covering her right eye was walking around the village, her pupilles green eyes were scanning the area carefully, as she walked slowly, from time to time breathing on her arms for some heat, she was wearing, a long purple coat, with an embroidery of a beautiful rose on its hem.

She had no gloves, and it derived her crazy, she just snuck out of home, after she was grounded by her father, for yesterday she came late home, so her father grounded her, she huffed remembering it.

As she walked, carefully making sure her father isn't around, she didn't quite saw were she was going, when she did, she halted finally, realizing she was lost.

Looking right and left didn't help, she was really lost, tears appeared in her eyes, as she continued walking, she suddenly heard some sort of noise, as if something was falling, when she walked towards the noise, she approached a great waterfall.

When she saw it her breath hitched stopping in her longs.

The scenary captivated her, the grass, covered by frost, the pool of water in the middle, and finally the great waterfall.

She peered into the water, looking as if hypnotized, she couldn't take her eyes off the waterfall, with its majestic waters.

It was then that she saw something weird. Not far from the shore, were neatly folded clothes, a black coat, pants, and a black shirt. The girl carefully looked around, trying to find the man to whom those clothes belonged.

As the blonde was scanning, her eyes locked at the far part of the waterfall, were sitting on a little island was a boy.

The boy had a pitch black hair, styled into a ponytail not unlike her own , two black bangs were adoring the sides of his face. His futures were calm, serene, and he was wearing nothing but his undergarments. The water was falling freely upon his face and buddy, but the boy didn't even shiver. His eyes closed with concentration, and sparks were flying around him.

She smiled, yeah some sort of spark... Wait a moment! Sparks?.

She was now really curious, who is this boy? She thought, he is kinda cute.

The boy didn't seem to have noticed her presence, so she had to grab his attention, maybe he knows the way to her home.

So she took a deep breath and gathered her courage "oi! Boy, excuse me please!" she shouted.

The boy opened his eyes so suddenly, she jumped back,his eyes were icy blue, "let's see" he said "blonde hair, ponytail, green pupilles eyes, you are a Yamanaka, aren't you?" he asked her.

His reaction took her by surprise by surprise, but then she huffed "hey!" she screamed her voice Hurt "I am not some doll, to be analyzed!" then after a second pause she continued "and my parents taught me that it's common courtesy to give your name first, before asking others!" she was really proud of herself for this little speech then she added "didn't your parents taught you that too?".

She saw him flinch "please forgive me," he said "I didn forget my manners, my name is Tomori Rai, and no my parents didn't teach me that... they are dead" he finished in a low tone, his icy eyes softened for a second.

The Yamanaka was taken aback by this, "I am sorry," she said "I didn't know, oh and my name is Yamanaka Ino" she finished, her eyes downcast.

A smile spread across the boys face - "he really is cute" she thought to herself "-the now identified Rai walked out of the waterfall, his body shivering, he quickly came to the shore and started to put his clothes on, when he finished he turned to her" no need to feel sorry, you didn't say it on purpose. "he was silent for a moment" so Yamanaka san, what are you doing here? "he asked.

She looked down, her face a bit red" I.. I am lost "she said quietly.then something striked her" wait a moment, the question is what were you! doing there? "

Rai looked at her ignoring her question ," alright he said, wanna me show you the way home? ", he asked.

The girl got a tick mark all of a sudden" don't ignore my question! "she shouted at him.

He sighed" I was meditating "he answered" I want to become a shinobi, so I started today by opening my chakra "he said.

Her eyes grew wide" but.. but you are not even in the academy yet! "

" true, but I think it's better to start early, or so my family scroll says "he answered" now do you want me to help you, or not? ".

She nodded" I live not far from the academy, do you know the way? "she asks.

The boy nodded, and they started walking, as they walked, they started to chat, Ino told him about her parents and life, her friends and family,Rai told her about his life, his family and scrolls, although not telling her their context.

" there "Rai suddenly said, pointing at a circular building with the Kanji for academy," we arrived ".

Ino looked up surprised she was so engrossed in the conversation, she didn't noticed their arrival.

He started to leave waving his hand back when she cried his name "Rai!".

He turned around as she was running towards him, when she reached him she looked straight into his eyes "Rai, before you go..." she stopped for a moment "will you come play with me, and chat, we are friends right?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

Rai was taken by surprise, his eyes widening, he didn't expect her to call him a friend, he didn't had any after all, then a smile formed on his face "yeah,.. friends," then he continued walking and once again waved her goodbye "see you tomorrow, Ino chan" he cried.

"yeah see you Rai kun" she cried back then turned around and ran away, back home a smile on her face.

Neither of them saw the man, with the long dark blonde ponytail, who was watching them from the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same evening,

, the man with the blonde ponytail stood in a circular room bowing, his blue eyes fixated on his legs "my lord" he said "the boy finally made his first friend".

The other man, a hat covering his eyes, and a long brown cloak covering his body smiled "excellent, most excellent".

 **And cut.**

 **Originally I wanted to add another part, but I will put it on the next update.**

 **Thanks allot ffor all the favs and follows.**


	3. chapter 3

The thunder lord.

Chapter 3:of bloodline and shinobi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto

One year later, Konoha.

May, the heat started to get worse, the bright sun was suffocating the world with its hot razes, the green beautiful green grass was shining after the morning dew, the trees were moving slightly with the wind.

The people of the village would say this is a good weather, sunny and ki, with the beautiful blooming of the flowers.

One particular five years black haired boy will tell you that they couldn't be more wrong.

He did enjoy the beauty of the blue sky and the blooming of the flowers, but in no way or case will he think the heat better than the cold, or that the blue sky is nicer than the dark black skyline of the middle winter.

Currently the boy was sitting on a little bench, under one particular big tree, with great shade. His eyes were opopen and his icy blue gaze was flicking around, trying to spot someone.

It took another minute until he found said person, or more accurately said person found him "oi! Rai kun! how are you" a loud greeting was uttered by said person, who was none other than a young girl with fair skin, a beautiful emerald shade of eyes, and a bright blonde ponytail which was moving from side to side, as she run.

The boy's eyes lit up for a moment, then he regained his cooler composer "hm" he said "about time you would show up, not like I cared if you would come or not" he finished with his voice calm and collected.

The girl didn't seemed offended at all, she giggled when she heard him "yeah yeah, of course you don't care Rai kun, you are after all the great thunder Tomori Rai" she said giggling still as she jumped on him.

"Ino chan, get of me" he said struggling to free himself from the giggling girl, but his voice wasn't annoyed, on the contrary, it seemed that he was enjoying it, his eyes also were shining brightly.

When she finally freed him the now identified Rai turned to Ino "so Ino" he asked "what are we going to do today?"

"hmm, I have to meet some friends later , but until then why don't we play ninja!" she asked "and then you can come with me and meet my friends, what do you think?" she asked him hopeful.

The boy sighed "alright let's play, but I can't meet with your friends today, I have to train" he said.

Ino sighed deeply, she tried to pester him for the last year to come and meet her friends, but he always refused, saying he have to train.

The truth of the matter was that Rai simply was afraid, Ino was his sole friend and he was scared her friends will not like him, and will make the blonde to stop being his friend. Although he didn't lie, he did have to train, just not always.

"so" he concluded "shall we start?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically "yep" she emphasized the 'p' "you are the Iwa shinobi" she said and started to run away with giggles.

The boy facepulmed "really, does that mean that konoha shinobi are running from Iwa" he thought, "good grief" he then started to run after her, a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Evening, same day, training grounds.

The wind blowing on his face, scattering his hair, rushing past him, the beauty of the dark sky, the stars glittering like diamonds, the moon like a pearl, it's pale light bathes the world in mystical light.

He just finished stretching, after training for nearly six hours, his body ached a bit, he took a long gulp from his water bottle, and wiped his face from all the sweat, a long yawn escaped his mouth.

His ponytail was in shambles, he took out a new bind to bind his hair.

When he was finished, his hair was once again in a ponytail, with two bangs adoring his face sides, and one was covering his left eye.

It was time to get home, but before that he thought it's will be nice change of pace, to walk a bit around the village.

Moving around the village, he took in the sights of the near empty streets, the people were mostly home in this hours.

He looked up saw the different colored lanterns, glittering on the houses looked like some sort of fireflies, the occasional shinobi was patrolling the streets, and although he couldn't see them, he knew that there was few Anbu operatives also patrolling.

He past by the Nara district, then the Akimichi, and even the Yamanaka, no one was seamed to be outside, although from the Nara compound, he could hear voice of laughter and merriness.

A smile groped his face, he loved the village, whether it was the people, the regular district, or the clans district, at the end it was all Konoha.

He walked in silence, until he was not far from a large compound, the Hyuga compound, one of the two largest clans of the village, their compound was divided into two separate areas, he knew as was the common knowledge in the village, about the rift between the two parts of the Hyuga clan, the main and the branch. As such it was no revelation that their compound was also divided.

He wanted to pass it when he heard a little noise, he hidden himself, just to be safe. At first he couldn't pinpoint the source of the noise , but after a moment he saw, a shadow moving from the top of the wall surrounding the Hyuga compound, in the shadows hand was something that looked like a sack.

"thief" he thought, but it was obviously a shinobi, judging by the way he walked on the wall. So what could a shinobi steal from the Hyugas, of course it could be money and other goods, but he doubt it, the risk is to big for money, so the conclusion must be something that could only be obtained in the Hyuga compound, which means... The byakugan! , he suddenly realized, a child was in their, kidnapped.

Anger spiked in him, whoever this despicable man is, he will make sure that he will pay.

He moved through the shadows, standing not far from the exit to one of the alleys, the kidnapper was moving through it right now, Rai knew he should act fast, that there was no way he could actually defeat a full grown shinobi, so he has to act fast and smart otherwise, he will end up dead, now he cursed himself for not having his emergency flair with him, and vowed that should he survive tonight, he will always have it with him.

He started to make hand signs rapidly, waiting for the moment the thief would pass him, and just as he did Rai acted " **lightning style :jolt"** he said, moving his hand forward, as a little lightning bolt was released from his hand, nothing to strong, a" C " rank jutsu, which stops the opponent from moving for around three seasons seconds.

The surprised shinobi turned around at those words, but he was too late, the super fast lightning blast caught him in his chest square,the sack fell from his paralyzed hand.

Rai made another hand sign " **lightning style :flare"** this time his hand was facing up, as a little flair of lightning was shot up towards the night sky, an "E" rank jutsu, useless unless like a rescue beacon.

Turning around his eyes grew wide, he saw the thief, now undisturbed by the jolt finishing his own jutsu " **lightning style :lightning blast"** a zip of lightning moved from his hands towards the boy, who understood, this was his end.

The boy was standing, his eyes wide with fear of death, as the shinobi shot the lightning towards him, suddenly everything became slow, as if time itself had stopped, his mind processed the situation now calmly, he could see the Chakra within the lightning, his hands moved as if on there own, as just before the legend of attack striked him he vanished, in his place a log had appeared out of nowhere, the log was pierced by the lightning, but the strike was so powerful that it ripped the log apart and moved forward, striking someone down who surprised didn't even have a chance to scream.

The shinobi turned around looking rapidly for the boy, and as he found him he saw lightning moving towards him again "oh, shit, not again!" he thought as he was striked by the jolt which paralyzed him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes earlier.

Two masked people, were jumping from roof to roof, checking through, the alleys and generally the areas of the village.

It was fairly regular work, nothing special, just a checkups through the sleeping village.

The two masked man, one with a dog mask, a black line tracing from the eye on the right, to the mouth, a rank indicating captain, on his mask, was just about to finish his routine and command the other shinobi back, when the other suddenly stiffened, he turned to his commander, his eyes which had an urgent look, were visible through his eagle mask, which had a red line indicating second in command. "sir, there was an irregular chakra spike in area twelve, there shouldn't be any around there at this hour,".

The captain immediately lost the bored expression in his eyes, he trusted his second in command fully, he was a sensor, and a very good one as well, so without the slightest hesitation he told him" lead the way eagle ", his voice sharp and on edge.

Eagle didn't answer, instead he started to run, jumping from building to building," damn it "he said quietly," I lost the signature " he said.

It was then that the two of them saw a lightning flair exploding, sanding the massage.

The two Anbu moved towards their wordlessly, at top speed, when they arrived, the two couldn't believe to their eyes, a lightning jutsu was moving towards a child, no more than five years old, and behind him a teenager had just came strolling from a house, probably to check what's going on, the two were sure that the boy is toasted, as the jutsu hit the target, and continued to move forward striking the poor teen right at his heart, the boy collapsed immediately, dead from the impact.

Dog wanted to move out, when falcons hand stopped him, he sensed something.

It was then that Dog looked again the first target, sure that he will see the poor boy dead, only instead seeing a little boy dead he saw a log, ripped around its head, he turned fast again to look at the assailant, a tall man clad all in black, with only his eyes could be seen, an gray eyes, turning around in surprise as he was striked by what was clearly a "C" rank lightning jutsu.

As from the shadows, a little shadow of a boy could be seen.

Eagle moved first, jumping behind the intruder as he was paralyzed, and striked him on the back of his neck, forcing the paralyzed enemy to loose consciousness.

It was only then, that he noticed a sack lying on the floor, and something was moving within it, from the corner of his eye he saw Dog moving towards the boy, who nearly collapsed and helping him steady himself.

He approached the sack and opened it, what he saw shocked him, within the sack was a little girl, with indigo colored short hair, she was wearing a nightgown, and was clearly unconscious, he knew who this girl was, Hyuga Hinata, the princess of the Hyuga clan.

He turned around towards the compound which was not far, only to see a man of fair height, with a long smooth black hair, and a futureless eyes, wearing a traditional loose robes with brown haori, the looks in the man eyes was shock, relief and maybe anger, the man was running at full speed towards them, as he approached, eagle bowed before him, "Hiashi sama, your daughter is safe, thanks for the young child over their" he said with respectful tone.

The man nodded "indeed, I saw everything from the moment he paralyzed his opponent, I have to thank him personally," he then bowed "thanks to you two as well, should you not be here, I am afraid the young boy would've ended like the poor civilian there" he said pointing at the young teen lying dead on the ground.

The Anbu nodded "we should report this to the hokage, we should also take the boy with us, Hiashi sama, I would be thankful if you could accompany us as well" he bowed again.

The head of the Hyuga clan nodded "indeed, but I would wish to take my daughter with me".

Eagle just nodded, he turned towards his captain when he saw the boy coming out of the shadows, at the second he saw him recognition showed on his face immediately, the boy with the black ponytail and icy blue eyes this was Tomori Rai!.

He watched as the boy approached the dead teen, and whispered something to the dead body. He then moved towards Eagle and bowed "you saved my life, I am thankful" he said while bowing.

The masked shinobi shook his head "no, it is we who are thankful, if you wouldn't be here who knows what would've happened" he bowed as well.

The captain approached them "we should go, the hokage must be informed at once" he said, ruffling his silver spiky gravity defying hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hokages office.

The old man was sitting behind his desk, his hand covering his eyes, as he sighed deeply, his pipe lay forgotten on the table.

This was not what he was expecting, mostly not after the near successful peace talks with Kumo head shinobi, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't asleep, but he knew that wasn't a dream.

The current situation was a blessing and a curse, a blessing because now, with the head shinobi bound, but alive and the death of a civilian, he knew he would be able to get Kumo to sign the peace treaty, as killing civilians of other hidden villages was sort of taboo, unless it was for a client, which the wroth of the village will be directed at him.

But on the other hand, he had now a very unpleasant discussion in his mind office, one he knew he had no choice but to participate.

He looked up, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose, as he surveyed the present people, Anbu captain Dog, Anbu second in command Eagle, Hyuga Hiashi, Shikaku Nara, and Yamanaka Inoichi.

Also was present Tomori Rai, the five years old was sitting quietly in the corner, observing the situation.

All the occupants of the room were currently waiting patiently for his decision.

He pinched his nose again recalling all the details he was given about the occurrence, the Anbu were impressed by the boys reflexes, as he was able to dodge a " **a"** rank lightning jutsu, but Sarutobi knew it had nothing to do with the reflexes, he knew that the only thing that could've saved the boy was if his bloodline awakening, and that alone was a considerable headache, but Hiashi was impressed by the fact that the you boy used a " **c"** rank jutsu, twice plus the substitution, and also fully used to his advadvantage the element of surprise and the underestimate of the enemy. And now both the Anbu and Hiashi nudged him to allow the boy to graduate without entering the academy, and he could understand their point of view, but as he looked on the boys face and saw the stone face which doesn't have a place on a five years old, he came to a decision.

"No, absolutely not, I will not let him graduate, he is too young, he doesn't have strong connections yet, I will not allow it" he stated calmly.

He fully expected Hiashi or the Anbu to interfere, but he never thought that the blonde Yamanaka will be the one to protest.

The blonde turned to the hokage "hokage sama, I beg to differ, the boy is clearly a prodigy, holding him for six years in the academy is a waist, also if you are afraid he would end up like Kakashi" he said and from the corner of his eye he glanced at the dog masked Anbu, "you shouldn't, he has a friend, my own daughter Ino, they are good friends and I have no doubt this will be enough" he finished, his voice firm.

The hokage frowned, the boy was five years old, for God's sake!, so he wanted to deny the request again, until he saw his black spiky haired tactician wanted to speak.

Shikaku talked quite slow, his words were refined and logical always, "hokage sama, the boy is here, I think we should ask him, what is it exactly he wants" he stated with a bored voice "and let's get it done, it's troublesome" he stated.

The old man snickered, even at this time the Nara stayed lazy.

He nodded his head and turned to the boy "well, what do you think?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone. His warm eyes meeting the cold icy eyes of the boy.

The boy answered without the slightest hesitation "currently, hokage sama, I am too weak, I couldn't defend the civilian, which brought upon his demise, I need training, hokage sama, I need a sensei, to help me become strong enough to defend the village and those I care about, I thank you for your concern about me age sir, but I don't think I need it, I saw death, and I saw the truth about our lives, peace is fragile, even now every group has its own agenda, the peace is only on the surface, as such I need to become stronger, so please hokage sama allow me to graduate "he finished, his voice steady, his eyes didn't left the old man's gaze.

The old man sighed" if this is your wish "he said, taking the pipe from the table and igniting it with simple katon jutsu" I have no choice but to approve, so be it you will be put on a squad with the current graduating year, in two months, "the old man looked at the boy, than the others," alright dismissed "Hiruzen commanded as they obeyed, and one by one left the office, the shinobi through the door, the Anbu through the window, but before they left the Anbu approached the boy" congregation, kid, hope you will continue to grow for the sake of the village "said Eagle, as Dog nodded," see you around he said, as the two of them went out through the window.

End of chapter,


	4. chapter 4

The thunder lord.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

An :I brought back the previous shipping with Rai and Ino, just for the record.

Chapter four.

Two days later, training ground seventy four.

The sky was bright, and the sun could be seen, moving in its regular routine. It's shining light, was caressing the world, warming everything with its gentle touch.

The sky was full of birds, jovialy flying through the sky and amidst the clouds, their hooting, filling the air with the noise of nature.

The trees were sprouting, and the smell of spring was in the air, the cherry blossoms were adoring the roads with their colorful leaves , as the light of the sun was shining on them, creating a beautiful dance and whirlwind of colors.

From the many windows of the houses, in the village hidden in the leaves, the rays of light were reflected, creating rainbows around the village, and little children were jumping around and through them with joy and laughter.

The civilians were going around, some buying, some working, some just walking, enjoying the beautiful scenery. Some fisherman were fishing near the lake.

The training grounds were filled with shinobi, some genin teams of three with their jounin sensei, some chunins, and even some jounin, could be seen, training and honing their skills.

This peaceful scenery, though was nothing more than a surface, an illusion.

Under the peace, the people were exited, their were worried as well, the event of the day before were already known, as such the civilians were fuming, and for the kean of eye it would be obvious that the shinobi around were moving with greater caution, their eyes were darting around, scanning their surroundings for any suspicious activity.

On training ground seventy four though, their was no one, this training ground was abandoned, as it was in one of the parts that were not restored after the nine tailed fox attack.

The few training dummies were destroyed, littered around the field, the trees were destroyed, the grass didn't grow there, as if a natural monument to the horror that happened here.

Well the term no one is not precise, their was actually no shinobi there, but someone was indeed moving there.

Some logs were scattered, positioned in a weird way, a steady bumps, could be heard, as something connected with the logs, steadily, precisely, timed.

A boy, medium height, black hair scattered, two bangs were falling on his face, covering his futures.

He was moving gracefully, his moves precise, a kick, a punch, another kick and another one, followed by a series of punches and moves, jumping back throwing some kunai, looking at him was like looking at a dancer, training for a grand performance, the moves were fluid and beautiful, but the beauty of them were only in training, in a real fight, on human bodies, this moves could easily bring a lot of life's to their end.

The boy continued his katas, moving like a well oiled machine, but his moves were robotic, as his icy blue eyes were unfocused, it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere, as if remembering something, something that hurt.

Indeed, Rai was currently thinking of what happened yesterday, of the consequences of his actions, of what did he did wrong.

"damn it!" he suddenly yelled in frustration, his hand connecting with the log, "why am I so weak!" another punch, "I need to become strongerstronger" he thought "I need a sensei, so no family in this village will have to grieve again, like this family" his thoughts took him to the event of the same morning some hours ago.

Flashback.

Rai and the two Anbu, left the hokages office , they moved slowly, without creating a sound, no words were exchanged between them.

As they exited the tower, Tomori stopped, and looked up at the black sky, the shining stars and the pale light of the moon, his eyes closed as he felt the cold grasp of the wind on his face.

Eagle turned towards him, "what happened? Why have you stopped?" he asked concerned "are you hurt anywhere?".

Rai shook his head, then after a moment of silence he addressed the Anbu "eagle" he started his voice hollow "can we.. can we please go offer our condolences to the family of the deceased civilian? after all its my responsibility, I am the reason he is dead after all" he looked up at the masked shinobi.

The shinobi sighed, then put his hands on the boys shoulders "Rai it is not your fault! you have done the right thing, please don't blame yourself, OK?" then after this didn't bring any response from the boy aside from little head nodding, he continued "alright" he sighed "we can go, let me just tell" Dog "we are going, ok?"

He asked his voice full of worry for the young boy, he knew very well what such a trauma could do to someone so young.

This time the boy nodded more noticeably.

So he approached his superior and after several seconds of whispering, the Anbu captain nodded, then proceeded to move on to the opposite direction.

Eagle returned to the boy "common, let's go" he said his voice quiet.

They moved, going in the direction of the house, they already knew that the family was notified of the death, and was given the body already. As they approached the house Rai looked at it closer, it was a two stories building, with decorative walls, the windows were ornamented with carvings of various animals and plants, the door was a heavy oak, masterfully decorated, and a name of the family was engraved on it "the Yoji family".

All in all probably a well to do merchant family.

The black haired boy braced himself, and slowly knocked on the door, trice.

The Anbu right behind him.

The door opened, and a woman was standing there, she was medium height and quiet plump, her brown curled hair was falling disheveled on her black mourning dress, her honeycomb eyes were filled with sadness, and around them was red, it was obvious she was crying for long time.

Rais heart twitched at this, he felt his guilt rising, but he gathered himself and bowed low "please miss" he said his voice trembling "can I.. can I please come in" he asked.

She nodded absently and took the two of them to the sitting room, were the family was gathered, the body was laying there, covered by a white sheet.

The family members were a little girl, with brown hair, and sad eyes, she to was obviously crying, a man with a blonde hair, and green eyes, he was holding himself from crying, trying to be strong for his family, his one hand was holding the little girls hand, his other one holding a baby. When the two of them entered , all of the occupants looked up at them.

The Anbu bowed his head a bit, while Rai bowed deeply, he then looked up and with trembling voice he started to talk "I.. my name is Tomori Rai, I.. I am here to offer my condolences" he took a deep breath barely steadying his voice, gathering his courage "I came because.. because it's my fault he died, I started battling the enemy shinobi, who was kidnapping a child, I substituted myself with a log,... I didn't see your son their, and the jutsujutsu, striked him, I know it is not enough.. but I came to say I am sorry "he bowed deeply again, he saw the shock in the families eyes, the accusing eyes of the little girl, who was probably just older than him, he saw the anger shimmering in the father's eyes, the mouth twitching.

Then he felt it, a hand connecting with his face, with a loud 'tump', he felt the pain spreading from his cheek to his body, but he didn't move, just his eyes looked up and saw the mother standing in front of him, her face filled with rage, bordering insanity, no doubt if looks could kill he would have been dead by now.

"you!" she screamed "it's your fault Kakeru is dead, you and all of you shinobi, in general, murderers, scum, worthless monsters," her pure rage was radiating everywhere "GET! . OUT! . OF! . MY HOUSE!" She screamed "OUT! I SAID". her hand lifted again, to strike the boy, who's face became even more hallow, his body trembling, but her hand was caught by the Anbu, who proceeded to nudge the boy out.

As the two of them exit the house, Eagle got down on his knee, and gave the boy a tight hug "I am sorry Rai, but don't listen to them, it's not your fault" he said and repeated it over again, while hugging the trembling boy, who was now crying.

After several more moments, the trembling stopped, and the Anbu released the boy, "now Rai, let's go, it's will be good for you to lay down, ok?" he said and without waiting for a reply, he lifted the boy and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Xxxxxxxxx

They reappeared at the orphanage, and Eagle nudged the boy in "go to sleep Rai, tomorrow is a new day" he told him.

He waited until he saw the boy moving towards the entrance and vanishing into the building.

Xxxxxxxxx

He stumbled in, his body still trembling, he walked slowly, his face hallow, his eyes sunken and red, his mind was confused, in conflict, he believed he done the right thing, but something bad happened because of it, so what should his outlook be? , how should he act? , what should he choose?, what outweighs what?.

He continued walking towards his room, but the look of the little girl hunted him, he could see practically the accusation, in those eyes, the pain of lose.

His body trembled again, he didn't have the mind resolve to control himself, he was confused, for the first time in his life, Rai felt like his age, like the five years old he is.

Steadying himself by the wall, he stopped, the orphanage was quite, it was already late, all the other orphans were sleeping. Even the matron had gone to sleep.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the peace and quiet of the orphanage, to the howling of the wind outside, to the noise of the moving trees. It was then that he caught an echo, echo of steps, someone was not sleeping, but who?.

Tomori turned sharply towards the left staircase, from which a girl was descending down, she had a beautiful midnight black smooth hair, which was moving free behind her, a little blue ribbon was tied to its end. She had a fair skin, with blue like a stormy sea eyes.

One look at her, he immediately recognized her, this was Kurokawa Nao, a girl who was one year older than him, she was six, but she was considered a prodigy, she was currently attending the academy, but was accepted at the age of five, making this her second year, but it didn't end there, the academy instructors recommended her to skip several years, which she did, currently she was at her fifth year, at the age of six.

"Tomori, what happened?" she asked, her voice usually melodic and beautiful was now full of concern.

"nothing" he replied "nothing important, Kurokawa san, I will be OK" he answered.

"are you sure? Maybe I can help you?"

"it's OK, I am just tired" was his reply, as he continued walking towards his room "thanks for your concern, I am sorry if I woke you up" said Rai, but even to him, his voice sound hollow.

The girl sighed deeply "if you say so, but if you need anything, come to me ok?".

In answer Tomori just waved his hand, he finally reached his room, and opened the door "home, sweet home" he thought.

Flashback end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, he was irritated, everyone who knew, just tried to tell him that was not his fault, damn it.

Even Ino, she came by just fifteen minutes ago, trying to make him fill better, she suggested they play, but he told her simply, he needs to train, when she started to tell him she heard about it from her father, that he was a hero, and he is going to graduate at the end of the year, and how he done the right thing, and so on, he was really sooo close to snap at her, but he controlled himself, and after hearing her worry about their friendship after he graduated, he assured her she has nothing to worry, after that she left.

And now here he was, venting his frustration with himself, with the adults, and with Ino, by training his kata, on those poor logs.

"you know, there are better ways to entertain oneself than breaking logs" someone suddenly spoke behind him, making him jump and fall on his butt.

He didn't even need to look, to know who is in the speaker, it was Kurokawa, but he didn't have patience to answer, so instead he opted to stay silent.

She approached him, he could hear her footsteps on the grass, seemingly unconcerned by his lack of response "I heard what happened" she said, but strangely her voice didn't held pity "actually, we all heard, the matron told us, and apparently the entire village knows as well".

He turned around, his icy eyes looked into her story once "so?" he asked "have you too, came to congratulate the new hero, and to tell me that it wasn't my fault, he died?" he snarled at her, he knew she didn't deserve it, but he was too angry to care.

"no" she answered, her voice was like a steel,

Her answer surprised him "no, so why exactly are you here?"

A smirk appeared on her face "why don't you try to find out, care for a little taijutsu match?" she asked in a haughty voice.

He smirk as well "bring it on" he said, instinctively going into his stance, she done the same,

"on the count of three" she said.

"let's do it" he replied, and the two of them charged at each other.

Xxxxxxx

She was the first to charge, her move was swift, as she closed fast the distance between them, around a meter before she reached him she jumped forward with a kick, her opponent moved to her right, avoiding her kick, his moves were like a dance, his body almost gliding, as he roundhoused her, when she was in the air.

The kick connected, but to his surprise, she was able to block it in time, with her hands, which made her stumble back, but instead of losing her balance she changed into a back roll, ultimately creating a distance between them.

Rai smiled, the air waving his hair around, and moving gently on his face, he dashed forward, at the same time she did, he prepared to hook her in her side, as from her body movements, seemed she is going once again for a forward kick.

As they approached each other, he instinctively dodged to the left, when his eyes widened, instead of a forward kick, she suddenly turned around and got him in his stomach, sanding him stumbling, pressing her advantage, she moved forward to attack the unbalanced foe, as she started punching him with a blurs of punches, when he suddenly ducked, catching her hand and while holding her hand for balance he jumped and kneed her in the face, then jumping back, using her stomach as a spring board, once again creating a distance,

Both of them smiled, and stood up again in their pose.

"is that all you've got!" he yelled, teasing her, a smirk on his face, as he made a "come at me" motion with his hand.

"bring it on! weakling" she yelled back, and rashed towards him, a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxx

Forty minutes later.

The two children were sitting on the ground, they were bruised and hurt, Rai had a slight limp in his left leg, while Nao, was clutching her right side, there was some blood around, not a lot, but some of the green grass was now dotted with crimson.

Rai laid back, letting his aching body to relax, they were fighting for the last forty minutes, and neither of them stopped until they couldn't fight any longer. But although his body was hurting, a large smile was attached to his mouth, and his icy eyes were shining with mirth.

He looked at the older girl, she was lying as well on the grass, her black hair was scattered around her face, and she too had a smile.

"hee" he said "you are not bad, not bad at all" then he paused for a moment "by the by, what is this style you used,?, I doubt this is the basic academy style," he asked his voice full with curiosity.

"you are not to shabby yourself" she said, a smirk appearing on her face "the style is known as the nine sun style, it was created by the Takeda family, which is mostly extinct, I am taught it by Arashi sensei, who is the last of the family, he said I have potential so he taught it to me.. still teaching actually" she answered.

Rai sighed "so" he looked at her with inquiring eye "returning to our earlier conversation.. if you can even call it one, why have you come here?" he asked some of the previous mirth vanished, replaced by the same hollowness from before.

"at first, I was just concerned, so I chose to check if you are alright, but now after fighting you" she took a little breath "I think I understand you better. So listen, my sensei, told me once, that being shinobi, one will sometimes have to do dark things, bad things, this is a life of a shinobi, you ask yourself whether you did the right thing or not, but the truth is, there isn't right or wrong, one person's right is another's wrong, as shinobi we have to choose for ourselves what is right and wrong, we have to take responsibility, for every action we doing, we choose what to do, and every action have a consequence, but what doesn't kills us, makes us stronger, harder "she paused and looked into his eyes" do you understand what I mean? "she asked.

He nodded, then he became serious" I do... thank you Kurakawa san, you are the first to finally explain me the damn truth, everyone tried to make me feel better, said it wasn't my fault, but I bloody damn knew it was, and it made me feel uncertain with myself. But your words helped me, and for that I am thankful. "he closed his eyes and thought for a moment" as a favor, I will tell you one of my clans researches, but you must promise not to tell anyone, ok? "he asked.

" OK "was the answer.

" the chakra network is based on coils and paths, as bigger the coils, it is easier to generate chakra which results in a larger capacity, this a common knowledge, my clans researchers found out that in fact there are three critical times for the development of the coils.

The first is from the age of zero to the age of one, when the coils are developing for the first time, the second is between the age of four to seven, they are starting to mature, and finally between the ages fourteen and sixteen, they finishing maturing. Those times are critical for the capacity and regeneration of chakra, so from after the final maturity, it's will be hard to increase the chakra capacity, although not impossible, but the best way is in theory to train the child's chakra coils from birth "he took a deep breath before continuing, looking at the black haired girl, he saw she understood were he is taking it, he smirked" but obviously it is impossible, the only people who can achieve this are the jinchuriki, as the beasts energy constantly fights the coils making them grow, but for regular people it is impossible, as such the best time is between four and seven "he finished.

Nao was astonished, this was really important, with this she could increase her capacity by a large margin" thanks "she said her voice was sincere" I really appreciate it,... you didn't have to ", she cast her eyes down embarrassed.

" nah, it's OK, just make sure you come to spar with me tomorrow also, ok? "he asked.

The girl nodded then turned to walk away" see you Tomori..."she cried as she walked away.

The boy looked at her leaving form" hai! "he yelled back" see you! ".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months later.

Rai Tomori, was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, his hands were finishing his ponytail, and the bung that fell on his face, covering his eye. the hair was falling behind his back swiftly, and the ponytail was in the middle of it, he checked his clothes again, he was wearing black clothes, with black shinobi sandals, the insignia of his clan was on the back of his shirt, the red circle with the dragon crawling in the middle were very noticeable on the black font of his shirt.

Today was graduation day, the day in which he will have to take the final exam, which for him was the first, and get his hitai - ate.

He remembered the events which brought his early graduation, and the months after, the day to day sparring with Nao, as he called her now, and the morning of self training, and sometimes playing with Ino, although she was a good friend, he lately felt she is too childish, well that was to be expected, she **was** a child after all.

As he exited the bathroom and went towards the exit, he found someone waiting for him, the girl was Nao, and he did expect her to wait, after all this will be the only chance they will have to go to the academy together.

"good morning Nao chan," he said, a smile on his face, his voice had a hidden note of excitement.

"good morning to you too, Rai Kun, exited aren't you?" she asked, her tone cheerful as well.

He nodded, as they started to walk together towards the academy.

They walked in silence, just walking and looking around. In the last two months Rai learned that both of them shared the love to nature, although her preferences were a bit more cheerful than his own, as he preferred darker whether, while she preferred the light, after finding out about the similar hobbie they started to argue non stop about it.

Currently though, it was the spring, bordering summer and the whether was sunny, the lights of the sun dancing across the windows and ponds, and most noticeable the metallic hitai- ate on the shinobi.

Finally they approached the academy building, and entered through the gate, here they had to part ways, as her class was on the other side of the building.

Right before she left she put her hand on his shoulder "oi! don't you dare fail the test, do you here me! I will be shinobi next year, so be prepared to be defeated" she said smirking, but her voice held no malice, rather it had this slight musical note when she was exited "good luck" she added before leaving hastily towards her classroom.

He waved back "thanks" he said as he also hurried towards the classroom he needs to be in.

He approached one of the doors, a little wooden tablet said "exam room". He opened the door, and looked around.

Approximately twenty people were sitting there, all of which were older than him, obviously.

The room itself was quite bare, the only furniture was the same number of tables and stools, which were made of bare wood.

Three windows were opened in the farther wall from him, which also had plain curtains.

When he entered, the people inside were chatting animatedly, some were revising the material, on the other wall to his left was another door, most likely were the exams actually took place.

He took a table on the furthest side of the classroom, fished out a book and started to read. He was reading for about two minutes when someone suddenly noticed him there, "oi! shrimp, what are you doing here? have you gotten lost?" he said and then exploded in laughter.

It was then that everyones eyes fixated on him, wandering who he is.

One girl with auburn curly hair, a band around it, approached him "hey" she said "my name is Murasame Hitomi, nice to meet you" she said with a smile.

He smiled back "hi, my name is Tomori Rai, and I am actually five, and yes I am graduating with you" he said, still with a smile.

Before she could say something, another voice interrupted them "oh! so we have a prodigy here, welcome to class one hundred twenty six, my name is Kuro Kazuo, nice to meet you Rai kun" the voice came from rather tall boy, with quite handsome face, a blonde hair and a green eyes, he had some freckles on his cheeks.

"nice to meet you too, Kuro San" he answered, and soon the entire class was introducing themselves to him, amused by his presence there.

It was around ten minutes later, that the examiner entered the room, wearing the standard Konoha uniform, he had a dark brown hair, eyes as brown as a grisly bear.

"alright class that's enough, as there is an addition to the class I will like to introduce myself to him, my name is Hitsugaya Kyouske, I am the teacher of this class, now as you already introduced yourself to each other I will explain the rules of the test, I will call each of you to the room behind me were you will preform the jutsu necessary to pass, should you pass, you are to come back here in one week, to get your team assigned, understood? "he asked, his voice was very military like, but underneath it could be heard the affection for the kids.

" first Bunmei "...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx.

Rai walked out of the classroom room, his new hitai ate, was around his forehead, the blue stripes were visible clearly within his black hair, he noted to himself, to change the stripes to black, he couldn't wait for the one week to end, so he will be assigned his team.

As he walked outside, he exited the premises of the academy, walking slowly, he listened to the chippers of the birds, and chose to wait for the evening in his training ground as he agreed to meet Kurokawa there , when he arrived, he simply lay down on the grass, and drifted into a blissful sleep.

When he woke up, the sun already drifted towards the west, and the moon was appearing gradually, he got up, when someone addressed him "sleep good, sleepy head?," he turned around and saw Kurokawa.

"oh, I am sorry Nao, I was just tired, probably the stress" he said with apologetic look. "so" he added "wanna spar?" he asked.

She shook her head "no, sorry, I actually came to tell you I can't train today evening, so what do you say.. shall we go back to the orphanage?" she asked, her voice had an apologetic note to it.

He nodded "alright let's go" he said.

When they came to the orphanage, they opened the doors, only to find out that the lights were dimmed.

"strange" he told her "were is everyone?" he asked.

She just shook her shoulders, "no idea, let's check it out" she said.

They went into the dining room when the door closed behind them, the lights were lighted on and a lot of confetti suddenly was thrown on him, "Congratulations Rai" was suddenly roared by tens of orphans,

Rai eyes watered, he turned around and saw Nao smiling at him "we had no doubt you will succeed" she told him, "even though you are leaving the orphanage, always remember we are your friends" she told him.

His eyes still watering he nodded "I know , I know " he said quietly.

 **And cut, end of chapter 4.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for the review and the follow and favorites.**


End file.
